


Había una vez...

by YueHerondale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuentos de hadas, Voldemort gana y Harry desaparece, como 100 años después, esto es después de eso, revolución contra Voldemort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YueHerondale/pseuds/YueHerondale
Summary: 100 años después de que Voldemort gana la guerra, Harry Potter no es más que un cuento, algo dramático y sin importancia para dormir a los niños.Pero toda historia tiene diferentes lados.Los ciudadanos.La cumbre de una revolución que terminaría con todo.Y las últimas palabras de un enemigo(que hace mucho que no lo era).
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley





	Había una vez...

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! Gracias por leer, espero que les guste, no sé porque hice esto, pero me gusta, así que sí, publicado.

Había una vez....

En las ciudades mágicas bajo el reino de Voldemort, un cuento de un niño con un relámpago en la frente, los padres y las madres sonreían a sus hijos y decían:

"Había una vez un chico .... un chico conocido como el niño-que-vivió-, era un rebelde-susurraban a sus hijos con los ojos abiertos- era un ladrón, ¡le robó a nuestro señor su vida, su gloria , _su idioma_ , - levantaban las manos y abrían los ojos en indignación -¡¡y era malvado y cruel, maltrataba a Salazar y colaboraba con traidores y suciedades de sangre !! Todos lo no-creyentes lo adoraban e idolatraban-dijeron con tristeza en los ojos ye en la voz-y el monstruo que robó se celebraba entre ellos, con sus horribles ojos verdes y su sangre mestiza-diciendo la palabra mestiza con repulsión - era un caos en el mundo, todo perecia y moría, ¡no había orden! Pero nuestro señor llegó y el reinado del niño-que-vivió terminó y el reino se sumió en orden y paz, así es mi niño querido, como fue nuestra historia, nuestro señor Voldemort nos ama y debemos amarlo por eso, no dudes, ¡ porque entonces el monstruo de ojos verdes robará tus ranas de chocolate¡-Decían afectuosamente a sus hijos antes de cubrirlos con mantas y mandarlos a dormir.

* * *

En la cuna de una revolución también se contaba una historia sobre el mismo niño.

"Es el niño que se atrevio a soñar" Decían.

Repetían "El niño que vivió en un mundo justo e igualitario".

"El niño que mararon por soñar y vivir, por pelear" Vociferan los rebeldes.

"¡Vivimos en una tiranía! ¡Y él es un ejemplo, es una luz en la oscuridad, es nuestro símbolo y nuestros ideales! ¡Somos el niño-que-vivió! ¡Y que el ángel de ojos verdes nos ampare! ¡Porque soñamos y vivimos como él! " Ellos gritaban con alma a boca y musitaban las palabras una y otra vez, sin cansarse y sin respirar.

Porque ellos eran los niño de la revolución, llamada él - que - vivió, el-que-soño.

* * *

Sin embargo, solo hay una historia verídica, una que es real y solo dos conocen. 

Luna Lovewood y Draco Malfoy. 

Ninguno de ellos se hablaba, pero sus recuerdos se enrroscaron. 

Para ellos no había niño-que-vivió, no, era Harry, Harry Potter, Potter, el niño que jugaba quidwitch, el niño que nunca se separaba de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, el niño que amaba a Ginny Weasley, el niño que era leal a sus amigos, a sus familiares, el niño amable, valiente, dulce y tierno niño que era, que era terrible en pociones, el niño que se arriesgo por defender a sus amigos, el niño pequeño y pálido con cabello negro y lentes, el niño Gryffindor, el niño al que se le iluminaban los ojos cuando volaba, el niño que extrañaba a sus padres con el alma, el niño con marcas y cicatrices, el niño confiado y leal, el niño que nunca dudó en nadie y que siempre amó a todos hasta el último momento. 

Pero al final solo era eso, un niño, real y con defectos, un niño. 

Un niño llamado Harry James Potter. 

No el niño-que-vivió. 

No el monstruo de ojos verdes. 

No el ángel de ojos verdes. 

Solo Harry. 

Y eso valía más que cuentos de hadas o intrigas revolucionarias. 

Valía más, al menos para Luna ... y para Draco. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me encantaría leer su opinión, en serio, lo amaría, entonces comentarios pls!!


End file.
